Nico's new girlfriend
by Greakfreak
Summary: This is a three-shot. It is about Nico and my OC Jack. Might be more chapters.
1. Valentines Day

**This is a story about OC Jack. I also mention my OC Jessie. She and Travis are a couple. I din't know about Tratie when I wrote this, so don't judge. This is an older piece. Someone asked me to post more of this pairing, so here it is.**

Nico was walking the grounds of CHB when he saw everyone scatter and he saw a calendar and the date said, February 14. He sprinted to his cabin. He closed the door and bolted it shut. He knew all too well what the Aphrodite girls did on Valentine's Day. Last year, they tried to hook him up with 8 girls! They all think he is cute, he isn't cute. He sat on a bed and heard people talking lovey dovey. Uh. Just then he heard the window open and he turned around and a girl with jet black hair and blue eyes was there. "Sorry, didn't know anyone was in here, hiding from my new sisters." "You're new to CHB?" "Yeah, sorry for breaking in, I'll fix the window." "No, I don't care about the freaking window. Who are your new sisters?" He asked. "I'm, Aphrodite's kid." "What?!" "Yeah. She dated my dad, I am a rebellious though." She grabbed her hair. "Blonde." "Black looks better." "I know." "Jack?" Some girls screamed outside the door, "Where are you?" "Don't let them find me!" "Jack?" "Jakalyn. Anything else you want to ask me?" "Nah, I'm good. By the way, I'm Nico." "Di Angelo?" "Yeah." "I heard of your huge part in the war, 3 years ago. That is awesome." "Yeah, pretty cool." She pulled out a pocket knife. "That's all you got from your mom?" He pulled out his staff/sword. "Oh, this is just the mist view smart one." She pulled out a knife part, she pressed it and it turned into a regular size sword, "monsters," she pressed it again and it shrunk, she pulled out another, "demigod," she pulled out another, "mortal." She pulled out a broken one. "Stupid mirror, glad I broke it off." "Ok, pretty cool. So were probably stuck here for a while, so parent drop you off, or attacked?" "Well, I was at the rodeo and I was bull fighting, yeah, I'm a girl bullfighter, got a problem with that?" "No, no continue," "Anyway, this wasn't a bull I was fighting, something bigger, and uglier. Yeah, killed it, some satyr kid came to me after the fight, told me I'm some powerful demigod and to come to CHB with him," "You said yes." Nico finished. "Heck no! I told him he was crazy and to get lost. Well, he did partly that, he pulled me into the wooded area and called some weird names and some chicks appeared. Freaky bushes started to move and he locked me down in that freaking junk and he held me there until I would agree to come. I can last awhile without essentials, so I just sat there. He finally couldn't take it anymore, got one of the chicks he was hitting on, to make a thorn vine. She gave it to him and he called a taxi with my arms scrapping up from freaking thorns and the idiot didn't have the sight so he just drove us. It took like 3 days to get here. Not fun. Finally told him I would stay. Freaking thorns hurt! So I was discovered last night and all these blondes came over and started asking where all my makeup was and girly disgusting stuff, I told them I wasn't into that stuff, this morning I find them putting makeup on me, and telling me I have a date. Yeah, I ran after that. Showered and broke in here." Just them a drop of pink fell on Nico's head. She looked at Nico. "Um, Jack?" "What?" "Your hair is really pretty." "Um, thanks?" "No, and I love your eyes, perfect like you." She shifted away slowly. He saw her wrists and they had little scratches on them. "Is that from the thorn vine?" He asked. "Yeah." She said rubbing her wrists. He took one of her hands and he kissed her wrist. "What the heck?!" She pulled away. "Are you ok?" "No, I've been hit!" "With what?!" She looked around. "Your brother's arrows!" "My brothers?" "Eros, or better to humans, Cupid!" "Oh, crud." She ran to the door. He caught her. "Oh, cat and mouse, fun." "Omz, if you weren't the god of deaths son, I would kill you." She started to unlatch the door and he rested his hands on hers. "Why do you want to go out there? Do you have another boyfriend?" "Boyfriend?" "Yeah, who is he, I will literally kill him!" "Who would I date, I've been here, 10 hours!" "Well, me." "What?" "We're a thing, which is why you snuck into here, to see me." He held her in his arms, she was stuck. "No, I was hiding, and there was an open window." "Sure, let's go with that story. Secretive, I like it." He stroked her hair gently. "Get off me!" She elbowed him in the gut and ran off. She saw a ton of people kissing, and a few kids running away from others. She ran by the Helios cabin, hoping the brightness would keep him away and she saw two kids passionately kissing on the ground. She recognized them from her meeting the captions of the cabins, she was Sapphire, Helios and he was Dylin, son of Selene. Wow, for cousins, there bond is close! She saw Nico coming, she started running again. He appeared in front of her. "This is fun, but let's take a break, I'm getting tired from all these portals." "Stop chasing me!" "Why? Your Aphrodite's most beautiful daughter!" He ran up to her and grabbed her again. He dipped her and kissed her. She surprisingly enjoyed it, but fought to get up. He finally let her go. She ran to her cabin, and grabbed the first girl she saw, the leader of the cabin, Jessie. "Jessie! Why is everyone acting all lovey dovy?" "It's Valentine's Day!" "No, but I mean, Nico, we just meet, then some weird pink drop fell on him and he is madly in love with me now!" "Pink drop?" "Yeah, why?" She ran to her bed and pulled out a box, she looked through the vials, and screamed, "Travis!" "Who?" "He is my bf and him and his brother Conner are pranksters, the must have stole my love potion! I have to kill him, and then we must make up and kiss like in the movies!" "Ok? Anyway, how do you break the spell?" "Easy, do you know the old saying, fight fire with fire and all you get is burned?" "Yeah so?" "It is completely opposite in this situation, if let's say you two kissed, if you both felt love, the spell wouldn't be needed and would wear off. Excuse me I have to go kill Travis now." She opened the door, "Travis Stoll, where are you?!" "Good, she's gone." Said Nico from the corner. She walked towards him and hoping Jessie was right, she kissed him, she really liked it, but wasn't sure about him. Then he pushed into it, and then things got interesting. They finally released. "You know when we kissed earlier? You do know the spell wore off, right?" "Oh my gods, what?!" "Yeah, that's why it took me a minute to respond, I could have just made a portal and followed you, but the spell wore off. So, Jack, want to spend the rest of Valentine's Day watching everyone kill the Stoll brothers?" "Sure, got anywhere in mind?" "Yeah." They climbed his roof and he had made shallow ditches in the roof, perfect place to watch and think. They looked out and they could see a faint image in the water, Percy and Annabeth, none the less. Sapphire and Dylin were still by the cabins kissing, gods don't they need air?! I guess there are some real couples in CHB. They looked over and saw Clarisse and her bf Chris making out. So many were kissing or killing the Stoll brothers. "If you can't beat them join them." "So you want to go kill the Stoll brothers?" "Nah, I get enough death in my life." "Then what?" He bent over and kissed her. They fell back and continued kissing.  
Aphrodite walked through the camp enjoying her holiday. She saw her new daughter enjoying her new bf. She walked to her cabin and said, "Nice work, Jessie." "That was fun mother." "Valentine's Day is always fun. Happy Valentine's Day!"


	2. April Fool's Day

**I didn't know about Tratie! I'm sorry. By the time I did, I couldn't edit it out!**

Jacks PoV  
Oh Zeus, my black is coming out, great! "What's wrong sissy?" Asked Jessie, the leader of the Aphrodite cabin, somehow we were sisters. Please don't call me that jess. Anyway, my hair is messed up, I need to redye it." "Wait, it's not black?" "No, it isn't I'm blond like the rest of you." "Ha! I knew it! Ana, you owe me 10 dracaenas!" "Man, I hate losing bets!" "Ok, then. I'm going to shower now, bye." I left awkwardly.  
Jessie PoV  
As soon as Jack left, I went over to Travis and said, "Hey babe, how is my Twavies favorite holiday?" "Great, I am planning something bigger than the Valentine's Day trick!" "Yeah, I need your help with my own prank." "You, prank?" "Yeah, you know Jack, my new sis, dead boy's girl?" "Oh, yeah. Well, she is going to get some nasty pranks played on her. So, I give you permission to steal all her clothes and take her hair dye and replace it with this." I handed him a vile. "So, what are you planning?" "You will see. Have fun." I kissed him on the cheek.  
Jack PoV  
I reached for my dye in the shower and mixed it in, I hated my blond hair. Black suited me much better. I washed all the gunk out of my hair and I turned off the water and I stepped out of the shower and saw my clothes were gone! All was left was some flimsy sun dress. "What the freaking heck!" I had to put it on, because if I didn't people would stare at me, again! I hated being an Aphrodite daughter sometimes. Still, people stared at me. I walked into my cabin and my sisters were giggling. "Who stole my clothes?!" They were still laughing. "What?" I turned around and I saw my reflection in the mirror, my hair was a luscious blonde, just like before the black. I screamed.  
Nico PoV  
I heard a scream. Defiantly Jack. I ran to the Aphrodite cabin. I opened the door. "Jack?!" I just saw a ton of blonds. I saw one, crying at her reflection in the mirror. "Have you guys seen Jack?" Just then a knife flew out of nowhere and stuck in the door next to my face. I looked where it came from, the blond crying. I looked at the knife, a pocketknife. "Jack? You're, you're..." "Freaking blond!" She finished in a scream. She got up and ran off. I stared at her sisters. "Whose wise idea was this?" All the girls just got quiet and sat there. I made a portal and stepped through it.  
Jessie PoV  
Oh my gods, the plan worked. But I feel so guilty. Why? I walked out to the beach, the wind blowing in my face reminded me of my small Maine house. "Maybe because you hurt her." Said a woman in the beach foam. "Mother?" "Yes dear. You do know the story of your sister right? Or did you just avoid her for the most part because she was different?" I was silent. "I'm guessing the second one. Her father was an amazing man, beautiful like your, but when I had to go, he became angry, starting poor relationships, Jakalyn saw them and believed I was one of those, sluts. He always told her, she reminded him of me, so she changed, and when she was 15, left home. Being who she really was reminded her of her unhappy father. So she changed. Being 15, on your own, and can't even be yourself is terrible. She rebelled because she was ashamed of who she was, a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite. One of my most beautiful, I must say. My sweet Jessica, you know hiding, your father, abusing you, making you use your looks for bad. He was a mistake that is why I sent for you so soon. Let her keep secrets, you have yours. Everyone hides something." She vanished in the sea foam.  
Jack PoV  
I ran to my safe spot. Only one other person knew about it, because it's his. I hid in one of Nico's ditches on the roof. He appeared right after I had laid down to be unseen by the other campers. "Why are you so ashamed by your blond hair?" I wiped a tear and made a small rainbow with it and put a dracaena in it. I choked out, "Jeffery black, 2010, romances." A huge wad of ugly women appeared and flashed by. "My, my father became depressed after mom left, so he dated these girls, he always said I looked like her. I saw it killed him every time he said that. I thought she was one of those chicks, so I ran. I changed because I hated seeing my dad hurt so much. I couldn't be me, because I was too much of a reminder to him. This is me now, but seeing old me is never fun." The iris message faded. "I don't care about your past. You seem to not care about the 50 years I have no memory about and was trapped in a time vault, I could have been dating a ton of girls and making out with them, like Valentine's Day?" He poked her belly. She smiled. "You were freaking 10!" "So, you've never heard of a ten year old player?" "No, I haven't, and that was 6 years ago." "Want to know my favorite memory?" "Was it your mother? Or, you power discovery?" "No and no, it was right here, two months ago, doing something I am about to do again." He leaned onto her and kissed her, he felt her smile against his lips and she laid back not letting his lips be removed from hers.  
Jessie PoV  
I was crying, slightly, enough to smear my makeup though. Travis came running by with a silly string can. Conner ran past too. He stopped, he said my name. He tossed his can at Conner, "Spray Mr. D without me." "Why? It was your idea!" "I have to do something a little more important than pranks." "MORE IMPORTANT THEN PRANKS?!" "Yea, Jessie." "Yeah, dude, look I know she is hot, but I mean, spray bottles." "Go bro, have fun." "Ok, you will be missing me get totally graped by Mr. D." "Yeah, I will help you undye your clothes of grape juice later." He ran over to me. "You gave up pranking, to see what was wrong with me?" "Of course, I could never prank again just to see your face, I would just be depressed." I smiled. "Travis?" "Yeah?" "What is your secret, something not even Conner knows?" "Well, I will tell you, but we have to be alone." We locked pinkies. We walked to the big house and went up to the attic, it was abandoned once Rachel became prophet. "Why do you want to know my big secret?" "Because I am going to tell you mine. My father, he made me help him do terrible things, and use my looks to help. He taught me how to steal and lock pick, with virtually anything." "Wait, you can pick locks and steal, where have you been all my freaking life?!" "Small town in Maine. So, you?" "Well, mine is embarrassing, not ruined my childhood." He smiled, "I when I got my allowance every week, plus the money me and con would "earn" I got trained in a few instruments, including, guitar and um, harp." "Harp?!" "Yeah, big version of the lyre, dad made that then gave it to Apollo as a thing for stealing his cows. I even got, um, vocal lessons, I don't know, dad was kind of into music, so I kind of was. Don't tell Connor please, I will be the laughing stock of camp." "I won't, if." "If?" "If, we sneak off and you play me some guitar and harp and sing to me. Please!" "Ok, as long as Connor doesn't know!" "Deal." She stuck out her pinky, "pinky promise." "Pinky promise." They squeeze there pinkies. "Come on, we can borrow Ginger before the class." They "borrowed" the Pegasus and went to a music store, he grabbed a guitar and started playing. "Wow, you are good!" "Yeah, now the embarrassing one." He sat down at the harp and plucked the strings slowly, then started playing them faster, he was amazing. He bowed his head ashamed after he was finished. "That was so embarrassing!" "No, it was so amazing. Now, finally, sing to me!" She laughed. "Ok, ehem, 'where'd I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and I stay up with you all night, if I'd known how to save a life'" he sang in perfect key. "Wow. Your never stop surprising me, Travis." He poked me and it shocked her, "You got that right!" We ran back to the Pegasus and flew back to the camp before we were missed and he saw Conner and laughed. He was completely purple! "Mr. D doesn't like silly string." He stated. "I can tell." I put my finger on him and licked it. "Perfect." I smiled. "Got to go, got to save my sisters feelings." "Wait, aren't you suppose to crush feelings today?" "Yeah, but delicately." "Thank you Travis. I owe you one." I ran off, I heard Conner talking about the pranks they could pull with me on their side. I laughed to myself. I looked up and saw her and Nico on his roof. "Nice hiding spot you two love birds!" I yelled up. They scrambled to the ledge. "How did you find us?" "Me and Travis hid in old prophet spot, clear view of the kissing show." She blushed. "I have some black dye in my stuff, I can get the blonde out if you want?" "Yes!" She said. "Nico, I will be back in like an hour. See you then?" "Of course." They kissed really quick. She ran around the back of the roof and ran around to the front, on the ground. "Come on." "Look, Jack, I did it. But I talked to mom, and I found out what happened, men left by Aphrodite are so stupid." "Ok. Wait, how do you know how I feel about my dad?" "I don't know how many times my dad has to be brought up but he made me use my looks so he could break the law." "Wow!" "Yeah. And you're done, and here are your clothes. I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Dead serious, you know death sister!" "Yeah, I do. And, it's ok. Nico did a lot of damage control today. Thank you Jessie. That's what sisters are for, your way more of a sister then all these girls." "Same." They quickly hugged and she ran to shower out the dye and I went over to Travis' cabin. "Ready for you IOU?" "Yeah." "I want, hmm, I want you to go on a raid with me and Conner!" "Ok." "Really?" "Sure, music man." "Shhhh." "You want her to go on a raid with us?" Conner asked. "Want me to do a test. Look at this room, lock it, I will break in and take ten things and the room will look exactly the same. If I win, you wear a pink heart shirt and if I lose, I will go 24 hours makeup free!" "Deal!"

*20 mins later*

"How the heck did you know my freaking shirt size?!" "Your less muscular then Travis!" "How did you get a hot raidette? "Come on, I know the best cabin to raid, Artemis is away." "Wait, what?! We haven't even attempted that cabin yet." "Ah, you scared Conner?" "No! Just those girls will kill us if they find their stuff gone!" "Well, if we get caught, blame me. The girls won't kill other girls. So no harm no foul." "Sweet!"


	3. Day at the Circus

**Note, I have only been to the Circus once, and I am not flexible, nor know the terms for people who are. No Grammer Nazis about those, and we'll be best friends. **

No PoV

Jack sat with a letter I her hands. Nico walked up to her. "What's that?" He asked. "It's a letter from my old job, they're asking me to come back for a show." "What did you do again?" He asked., taking her hand in his and kissing it. "I fought and danced with bulls." She said shyly. "I remember you saying you fought them, but danced?" "It was a circus act. I would do some tricks, then take them down. It was so much fun." "Then why don't you do it?" "It's tonight. Even if I could get there , I haven't practiced my act." "What of you got there now?" "I could have some time to practice and be ready for the 3 o'clock show." She said. "Where was it again?" "Huston, Texas." She said. "Do you have a picture?" "Yeah, they sent the poster to me." She lifted it. It had multiple colorful images of different amazing fets. And then there was one picture in the corner, it had a black silt house of a girl, upside-down on a bull's horns. "Is that you?" "Yeah." She smiled. He took her hand and pulled her up. He fell back and pulled her into a deep dark shadow. She opened her eyes and saw a train car. She turned and hugged him. "Thank you!" "Anything for you." He said. She kissed him lightly before dragging him into the car. A tall man had his back to them. She tapped his shoulder. He turned annoyed until he saw her face."Jack?" "Miss me?" He bent down and hugged her. "We were unsure if you were coming!" "I missed you guys, but you know this is it. I have found somewhere else to call home." She said looking back at Nico. "I see girly. We need you fitted into your costume!" He gave her a small shove to the direction to the changing room. He handed Nico a ticket. "The show is in 2 hours. Any friend of Jack's is our friend. You may explore." He said warmly. "Nico nodded his head and went to look at the trained tigers. He killed time and looked at his watch and saw it was 1:45. He made his way to the seating, which was partly filled. He found he had a perfect seat, unsurrounded by everyone, and a perfect view of the stage. The man came out. "Welcome one and all, to the Georgina Circus! I am Herald the Ringmaster! And in our show we have the one night return of Dancing Doom!" Nico laughed at Jack's stage name. The show began with tigers jumping through hoops and tight rope walkers. Then the lights dimmed and a fog appeared. Then a Shadow appeared. The spotlight appeared on her. She had a long skirt and corset. They were all black. Her hair was twisted with black roses. She started a ballet act when a bull came out. The crowd screamed at her to look out, but she continued her routine. The bull came right at her from behind. She smiled before bending back, so her face was in lined with the bulls, approaching one. As the bull caught up, she grabbed the horns and flipped. She stood in midair, holding the horns of the bull as it ran around. The crowd cheered. She switched horns with her hands multiple times, doing spins. She flipped back and stood on the back of the bull. She jumped in the air, spinning, multiple ways, before landing on her feet. The crowd roared with joy. She started spinning incredible fast. As she spun, she tore the skirt off and corset popped off with a gentle tug. The skirt flew in the breeze of her spinning and the corset fell to the ground. She was wearing black leggings and a black Cami. She pulled a pin from her hair and it fell out of the twist and flew with her spin and the flowers flew away. She stopped and turned towards the bull. She did a handstand and walked over to the bull on her palms and wrapped her legs around the bull's neck and climbed on. She grabbed the horns with her palms and turned them sideways. The bull, swerved out of control and crashed to the ground. She climbed off and did a bridge and walked over to center stage and flipped over and stood up to face the crowd. She smiled huge, sweat eating down her face. The crowd applauded greatly. She ran over and picked up her discarded costume and did another bridge and did multiple bridges and exited the stage. To clowns ran around entertaining the crown while some stagehands awoke the bull and led it back to the cage. Harold the Ring Master came back on stage. "That was an amazing show, right?" He asked. The crowd cheered. "Why don't we bring out all of our amazing performers?" The crows once again cheered. He called each act out. "And finally, our own Dancing Doom!" She came out, in full costume again. She bowed deeply. "Tonight was her last show. Boo, but the Georgina Circus wishes her good luck. And we will all miss her." She gave him a side hug. The crowd cheered for one last time before the lights went out on stage and the lights above the seats turned on. People slowly started leaving. Nico disappeared into a shadow. He appeared back behind stage. Jack was joking with her cast mates. Nico called her name. She turned to see him. He pulled out a bouquet of black roses. She hugged him and accepted them. "They're beautiful! Thanks Nico!" "Who's this Jackie?" "My boyfriend." She smile and kissed him. She waved goodbye to her friends and walked away with Nico. "You were amazing!" "Thank you. I remembered my routine perfectly." She said. "So you and this Harold guy are close?" "Yeah, after I ran away from home, I would do little ballet twirls. One day, I was doing them, when some guy tried to grab me. I turned and punched him and beat him up. He had seen the entire thing and went over to me. He asked me my name and asked where I lived. I told him I was Jack and I didn't live anywhere. I was 8. He told me about an amazing place, somewhere fun and exciting, full of games and fun. When he took me to the Circus, it reminded me of before my dad lost it. He asked me if I wanted to join the 'family', because my ballet skills, plus my fighting were incredible. I instantly said yes. He also laughed at my fail attempt to dye my hair; I had poured ink in my hair." She laughed. "One of the stage hands showed me how to do it right, and I forgot my fear and felt at home." She smiled, ending her story. "So these guys are your real family?" "Yeah. When I found out I was a Demi-god and I was whisked away to camp, I thought I would never see them again. Chiron let me write with them. We have kept in touch. They asked for a last show, because they were offered a transfer to San Francisco. So this was their final show as well as mine." "Was it fun?" "Exhilarating." "You were so beautiful up there, you looked so happy." "I felt happy, I felt at home." "Can you show me some moves?" "Sure." She put the roses down and got on her toes in her flats. She commanded him to do the same. "Ow, the hurts my feet." "Wimp." She laughed. She raised her leg completely up, her foot was next to her face. "I am not even going to try that." He commented. "Fine, let's start with something you can do." She leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back. "Now this is something I can do, quite well actually." Nico said, cockily. "Prove it." She taunted. "With pleasure." He grabbed her waist and pulled her in and kissed her.

**Review Please! **


End file.
